cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Vixen
Emelie Mackenzie Xavier (born May 05, 1989) is a Canadian professional wrestler, former fitness model, former gymnast, trainer and television talk show host, better known by her ring name Vixen. She is best known for current participation in CTO Fortune '''and displaying her agility and ring in ability by training upcoming rookies for '''CTO Fortune 2. After beginning her career as a fitness model, Xavier began working for various indy wrestling companies. Early in her career, she was mostly involved in sexually themed storylines, such as persuading the referees to bend the rules for her, distracting her male opponents, and sporting her cleavage for the fans. Soon later, Xavier wanted to be taken seriously as a fellow competitor so she decided to enroll in a local wrestling school. Wrestling school helped her increase her wrestling skills, strength, and her popularity increased. Because of this, she immediately caught the eye of Kendrick Santana aka Kidd Gucci. Early Life Xavier grew up in Willowdale, Ontario, Canada where she attended Newtonbrook Secondary School.910 She enrolled at York University, where she studied Psychology and played volleyball and cross country. While she was working as an assistant to Xion Moon at the C.T.O Corporate Building she was approached by the publisher of MuscleMag International to do a test shoot for the magazine. She later appeared on the cover of the May 2007 issue and was signed to a two-year contract in C.T.O. For the next six months, she worked on her body and appeared on numerous magazine covers. During this time, she joined Big Daddy Donnie & Jeff Marek as the third host of Live Audio Wrestling on Toronto Sports Radio, The FAN 590. Professional Wrestling Career Independent Circuit (1999-2004) Xavier spent the first two years of her career as the youngest female wrestler among various independent companies. She appeared as a substitute in a round one match at a Wittle Wrestlers tournament in 2004 at the age of 15,under the name Emmy Lee, but lost in the first round due to not meeting the weight requirement of her opponent. During 2005, Xavier was an intern at various wrestling companies, learning from observing her fellow co-workers in the ring she had her first ever major match. Training and Development (2005-2007) Xavier received formal professional wrestling training in the School of Storm from her mentor Kevan Storm, becoming the first woman to do so.In addition to her professional wrestling career, Xavier has received training in amateur wrestling, lucha libre, and mixed martial arts. Xavier is the first female wrestler in the world to become an Elite School of Storm member. Brawl Beauties (2012) Xavier briefly competed as Vixen in Brawl Beauties for a short period of time in a singles competition against a local competitor. Cherish The Opportunity (2012-) New Era Wrestling ''' Xavier first appeared in NEW in 2012, making occasional unnamed appearances as an audience plant, and as part of a group of valets for the team of Johnathan Torres. In April 20113, she began appearing regularly as a valet for her husband announcer Kendrick "Kidd Gucci" Santana as he transitioned to competing as a wrestler. Based on her real-life participation in modeling, Xavier took on the role of an eye candy character, giving herself the nickname "Vixen" and often making remarks about other wrestlers and valets in kayfabe interviews. '''Cherish the Opportunity (Season 1): Supremecy Vixen's first major angle involved her then real-life husband,Kendrick Santana, who debuted in November 2012, Kidd Gucci. The storyline started when Kendrick witnessed Vixen being mistreated by Johnathan Torres backstage, so Gucci attacked Torres and took Vixen as his manager. She remained Gucci's manager until his brief departure in 2013. Between 2013 and the time he returned from his brief departure in 2014, Vixen became popular on her own. In her next storyline, a returning Kidd Gucci became jealous and possessive, refused to let Vixen get any of the spotlight, and mistreated her. On the March 6, 2015 edition of CTO, Vixen returned during a segment at CTO New York, confronting and kicking Gucci in the groin due to the ongoing hate and hurt she suffered from him since her tenure in CTO. Return to Cherish (2016-) Fortune & Live Event Appearances Xavier was signed by CTO in May 2014 and reported to CTO's developmental territory, Fortune. On the July 4 episode of CTO, she made her first televised appearance as a fellow competitor. In July, she was added to CTO Fortune's roster and assigned her previous ring name Vixen. . ]] On June 7, 2016, Vixen earned her first defeat due to submission when she and Camilla Dior'r competed in a submission match during a live event taping of CTO Corruption. After some hiatus from the ring due to her daughter, Ellianna "Ellie" Santana becoming ill, Vixen returned on the August 11, 2016 Live Event of CTO, competing in a singles competition against CTO Corruption's own, Tesla Vendetta. The following week, she was defeated by DOD Champion Rachel Reigns by submission in a non–title match, which led to Vixen being granted a rematch match against Reigns on August 25, which she lost by submission. Empress Championship On the March 24, 2017, Pay-Per-View event, Redemption, Xavier went on to face Camilla Dior’r in a Menage Etois Dungeon Match for the newly instated Empress Championship. At the event, Xavier defeated Dior’r to become the first Empress Champion. Other Appearances Divaslam PPV On September 18, 2016, Xavier successfully competed in a street fight against CTO's Former D.O.D Champion Camilla Dior'r. Other Ventures Aside from professional wrestling, Xavier has a late night talk show that talks about current events, combat sports such as cage fighting,wrestling, MMA, and juicy details about what goes on in CTO. One controversial episode included CTO Former DOD Champion Camilla Dior'r & her fiance, fellow CTO Fortune Competitor, Freddy Fisher. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Chin Check (Running knee strike with theatrics) ** Dragonrana - 1999-2004 ** Final Verdict (Springboard bulldog) - 2004-2009 ** Head Trauma (Jumping kickout DDT) - 2015-2016 ** Fox Scream ( Rounding Moonsault ) - 2016 - Present ** Spark Plug (Palm Strike) - 2016-Present * Signature moves ** Air Canada (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors) ** Mammogram (Repeated shoot kicks) ** Round Way Ticket (Diving hurricanrana) ** Round Way Ticket Part Deux (Diving hurricanrana to ringside) * Wrestlers managed ** Bryan Young ** Johnathan Torres ** Kevan Storm ** Kidd Gucci * Nicknames ** "The Canadian Cutie" ** "The (Original) Vixen" * Entrance themes ** "Blitzkrieg Bop" by The Ramones ** "Va Va Voom" by Nicki Minaj ** "Twisted Transistor" by Korn ** "Kisses" by Roxy Saint ** "'''Miracle"' by The Luchagors ** "Medieval Warfare" by Grimes ** "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsUWK-fixiA '''M.I.L.F.$']" by Fergie Category:Wrestler Category:CTO Category:Xbox Category:Fortune Category:Fortune Season 1 Category:Woman Wrestler Category:WRP